Una Navidad especial
by meryinustar
Summary: Es Navidad y Kagome se va a su época para celebrarla con su familia sin imaginar que ese día, su vida cambiaría. ¡espero que les guste! les deseo una ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!


Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic q espero q les guste. y manden reviews!

(notas de autora)

-_pensamientos _–

Nota: InuYasha, no me pertenece... buaaaaaa! TT

**Una Navidad especial**

Era un día normal en el Sengoku y como siempre, nuestra lindo Hanyou estaba molesto... q digo! Furioso porque Kagome quería regresar a su casa para pasar la navidad con su familia...

Kag: chicos, hoy tengo que regresar a mi casa

Sh: seguro q el ese tonto perro te ha hecho enojar y... (poom!) buaaaaaaa

Inu: Cállate enano! - **ò.ó**

Sh: Kagome! Inuyasha me a golpeadooooo!

Kag: InuYasha...abajo! (plaff!)

Inu: (levantándose) porque hiciste eso Kagome?!

Kag: eso es por pegarle a Shippo!

Inu: feh!

Kag: será mejor q ya me vaya

Inu: y tú crees q te voy a dejar ir! - **ò.ó**

Kag: abajo! (plaff!) abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajoooo!

Inu: grrrrr! (en un hoyo muyyyy profundo jejeje)

Kag: les prometo q en dos días estaré de vuelta!

Inu: qué?! (parándose)

Kag: ABAJO! (plaff!)

San- Mir: q te vaya bien!

Sh: regresa pronto Kagome! (Kagome se va)

Inu: (reponiéndose del abajo) esa tonta me las pagará! (sale de la cabaña)

San: a donde cree q vaya InuYasha?

Mir: de seguro va a esperar unas horas antes de ir a ver a la señorita Kagome jejeje(con cara de pervertido)

San: usted no cambia verdad? - **¬¬**

Mir: aún así te gusto - **xD**

San: no diga tonterías, excelencia!

Sh: adultos, quién los entiende - **u.u**

Ya faltaban dos horas para la media noche en la época actual y todos se estaban preparando y no falta el muérdago colgado. El la casa Higurashi estaba reunida toda la familia y en especial un chico llamado Hoyo y también la niña q le gusta a Souta (no recuerdo como se llama así q le voy a poner Mitsuki)...

M. Kag: nos alegra mucho q hayas venido a celebrar con nosotros

Hoyo: es un placer compartir esta fiesta con ustedes, especialmente con Kagome (mirándola)

Kag. (sonrojada) no digas eso Hoyo

Abuelo: pero bueno, vamos a cenar

Sou- Mitsu: sí! - (saltando)

En la otra época...

Inu: esa Kagome, Como se le ocurre irse por dos días! (salta al pozo)

Ya faltaba unos minutos para las doce y todos estaban en la sala...

Hoyo: Kagome, puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Kag: sí, claro (los dos se van fuera de la casa e InuYasha los observa desde un árbol)

Hoyo: (nervioso) Kagome, yo siento algo muy especial hacia ti... yo... yo te amo

Kag: (sonrojada) yo... lo siento, pero... yo amo a otra persona... pero me gustaría q siguiéramos siendo amigos

Hoyo: (cabizbajo) entiendo... seguiremos siendo amigos, pero si necesitas algo... aquí estoy para ayudarte

Kag: muchas gracias (lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla) será mejor entrar, ya falta poco para las doce

Hoyo: sí (los dos entran)

Inu: quién le gustará a Kagome? Lo voy a matar, ella es mía! – _pero q digo? Yo ... no... la amo... no amo sus hermosos ojos... ni su hermosa sonrisa... ni... pensándolo bien, la amo! Soy un tonto, como no me di cuenta antes?!... la amo y no voy a dejar q se vaya de mi lado! Así tenga q amarrarla! _– (se fue a espiar)

Dentro de la casa ya daban las doce y todos se felicitaban mientras q Souta lleva a Mitsuki bajo el muérdago (picarón) y se dan un pequeño beso (son niños así q...) siendo observado por un Hayou quien se sorprende. después de un rato, Hoyo se marcha y también la familia de Mitsuki la vienen a recoger y Souta sale y los acompaña, cuando regresa se encuentra con InuYasha...

Sou: hola amigo orejas de perro! Q haces aquí?

Inu: feh! Eso no te importa... además... explícame, q es esa cosa q cuelga? (señalando el muérdago)

Sou: ah! Esa es una planta llamada muérdago, se dice q si besas a la persona amada bajo él, te traerá mucha suerte y amor eterno. Vas a entrar?

Inu: no! Solo vine a... ver q no les pasara nada (sonrojado)

Sou: (sospechando algo) sabes, nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir... y creo q puedes aprovechar y decirle a mi hermana lo q sientes por ella (entra a la casa)

Inu: (sonrojado) – _cómo sabe ese mocoso q me gusta Kagome ... _(todos lo saben menos él)_ bueno, esperare q todos duerman y le diré a Kagome lo q siento _–

Después de unos minutos, la casa estaba en total silencio y nuestro Hayou aprovechando eso, salta al cuarto de Kagome y la encuentra durmiendo. InuYasha se acerca a ella y...

Inu: (tapándole la boca) shhhh, soy yo

Kag: InuYasha, q haces aquí? (sentándose en la cama)

Inu: Kagome, yo... quie... quiero decirte q...t... te amo

Kag: (sonrojada)que?!... pero... q pasa con Kikio? yo... (con tono triste)

Inu: (interrumpiéndola) sé q te hice sufrir mucho y me arrepiento... pero me he dado cuenta q en verdad te amo a ti... amo tus ojos, tu sonrisa... te amo y no pienso dejarte ir (la abraza fuerte y apoya su cabeza en el cuello de Kagome)

Kag: Inu... yasha... yo... también te amo (correspondiendo el abrazo) oh InuYasha, te amo tanto! (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Los dos se separan un poco y se dan un tierno beso, luego InuYasha la levanta en brazos sin despegar sus labios y baja a la sala. Cuando llegan, InuYasha la baja y Kagome se da cuenta q están bajo el muérdago

Kag: (sonrojada) Inu... yasha...

Inu: shhh (se acerca lentamente a sus labios y le da un largo y apasionado beso q es correspondido inmediatamente)

Kag: (separándose lentamente) te amo InuYasha

Inu: yo también, y nunca nos separaremos

Se dan otro beso prometiendo estar juntos para siempre aún cuando mueran, estarán juntos y nada ni nadie los separará.

**FIN**

Espero q les haya gustado, y les deseo una feliz Navidad y un año nuevo próspero para todos. Y yo espero encontrar a alguien q me ame jejeje si es posible, saco a InuYasha de la tele!... no me hagan caso, yo soy una loca. Cuídense mucho, bye!


End file.
